Neighbors
by Frostwhisker
Summary: Living next to each other had it's perks and disadvantages. Spamano, high school human AU.


**Warnings**:_the ending could be 10x better and the summary as well. I couldn't think of a decent one for either :c  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned (except for Antonio's mother. She's kinda an OC I guess, but she's not a big part of the story?)_

_Thanks to **SimplySalted** for being my lovely beta reader!_

* * *

With one final yell, the sound of a door slamming reverberated through the air, causing the picture frames on the window to rattle violently. From where he stood in his kitchen, chopping various vegetables for the meal his mother was creating, Antonio wouldn't help but wince at the noise. His mother, stirring noodles in a pot, simply sighed as the noise from the apartment next door finally ceased.

Placing the spoon down on the stove, his mother rubbed her hands off on the bright yellow apron tied around her waist before reaching up to pull her peppered brown hair back. Her voice was light with amusement, but Antonio could still hear the sense of worry that laced it. "Ah, that sounded like a nasty spat, eh?" Antonio let out a small noise in agreement. "It's nothing new, Lovino loves to argue, but they've been getting worse lately, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." His fingers twitched on the knife as he continued chopping, his brain whirling as he tried to think of a way to escape to his room. His mother clicked her tongue in thought.

"Has he talked to you about what the fights have been about? I know you're always with him at school~." Antonio couldn't help the small flush that rose to his cheeks at the teasing tone. Not trusting his voice, he slowly shook his head no. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to find out; Lovino simply refused to talk about it, and lashed out angrily at him every time he'd prod for an answer.

His mother hummed in thought, before declaring "You should invite him over for dinner, dear. It's been a while since your _Lovinito_ has eaten over here~! It'd be nice to actually _see_ him instead of simply hearing about him from you~!" Antonio felt his face grow even warmer at her words as he groaned.

"Mama! Don't embarrass me in front of him if he agrees, please?"

"No promises, hijo. Now, go check on your little tomate~!" She tittered joyfully, before ruffling the brown locks on Antonio's head playfully.

"Aarghh-" Flustered, he pushed her hands off his head and smiled bashfully as he ducked out of the kitchen, and took off down the long hallway towards his room. Closing the door behind him, he crossed across his room, swiftly avoiding the various pieces of clothing strewn haphazardly on the floor, as he made his way over to the window. Shifting the nightstand out from underneath the frame, he carefully pulled back the white curtain and peeked out, smiling slightly at what he saw.

There, on the ledge that connected their two rooms together, sat Lovino. His legs were drawn close to chest, his arms wrapped around them in a tight hug. His face was obscured mostly by his hair, but Antonio couldn't help but notice the faint red blotches that spread across his cheeks, a tell-tale sign that he was, in fact, crying. Taking a deep breath, he unclicked the lock on the top of his window, before slowly opening it.

A cool gust of wind was pushed into his face, chilling him slightly as he pushed the window all the way open. Observing Lovino, he noticed that his entire posture had turned stiff, and he smiled slightly, before leaning as much as he could of his upper body outside of the window.

"Hey there, Lovi." His smile grew wider as he watched the other turn his face away from him, giving Antonio a clear view of the back of his head. Antonio waited a few heartbeats for a reply, but when it was clear that the Italian had no intentions on saying anything, he continued to speak.

"It's starting to get colder out, don't you think?" As he spoke, the wind seemed to pick up, and Antonio watched as the other shuddered slightly at the chill, and pulled his sweater's sleeves down his arms. When that didn't work, Antonio turned his attention towards the little tomato plant that was placed by Lovino's foot. Reaching forward, he nudged the brown pot with his finger. "One of us has to start taking care of this little one inside, sí? I think it's your turn."

He watched as Lovino's head slowly tilted back towards him, and look down at the plant that was now being pushed against his foot. "It's surprising that she's lasted this long, yeah? What's it been, three years now? And we've managed to grow her back each year." It had been a joint idea they had one summer evening years back, a spur of the moment decision that they would get a tomato plant to grow and share on the ledge between their windows. Despite all odds, after being left in the cold too long, and battered by summer storms, it had managed to remain resilient, and produce fruit each year.

Letting out a long sigh, Lovino finally shifted until his back was against his own window, and he was facing Antonio. Meeting his gaze with watery eyes, he sniffled and finally spoke. "... You're weird as hell. It's a plant, stop treating it like it's a person." Antonio smiled, and pushed his way out of his window, and squeezed onto the ledge, before shutting his window behind him and mirroring the other's position.

"But if you think about it, it's kind of like our child, no?" He leaned forward, and picked up the plant, rubbing his fingers against the plants leaves, before placing it back down.

Lovino kicked his foot gently, and let out a seemingly strangled chuckle. "You're ridiculous. You know that?" Antonio nudged his foot back, laughing.

"Ah, but you love me for it." Lovino snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, moron." Antonio made a motion of being stabbed in the heart, and Lovino let out a chuckle.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Lovino shifted himself towards Antonio, until he was sitting almost next to him, before reaching his hand out to grab the Spaniard's hand. In response, Antonio gripped his fingers tightly between his own and shifted himself so they were sitting side by side.

Rubbing his thumb comfortingly across Lovino's hand, Antonio hummed in thought before daring to ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lovino's grip tightened slightly, and let out a shaky sigh. "It's nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing." At that, Lovino tried to pull his hand free, but Antonio simply tightened his grip and refused to let it go. After a few seconds, he gave up and let out a huff.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's just Nonno is being stupid, and Feli's annoying as shit, as always. Just drop it." The tone was final, and Antonio simply hummed in acknowledgement, letting his grip loosen enough for Lovino to adjust his hand back to where it was. After a few moments, Lovino let his head rest against Antonio's shoulder, and gazed into the back yard shared by the tenants of the apartment.. Antonio put his head against the other's hair and breathed in his scent, and let out a hum in thought.

"Mmm... You were cooking, weren't you? You smell like the kitchen." Lovino let out an indignant squawk, and reached over to slap his shoulder.

"Are you saying I stink, bastard?" Antonio let out a snort of laughter.

"Aww, you know what I meant, Lovinito. It was some sort of pasta dish, right? I think I can smell some tomatoes, and hints of basil." He felt Lovino nod his head and let out a long sigh.

"Yeah... It was my turn to make dinner tonight, and Feli wouldn't let me be until I agreed that I'd make pasta with homemade sauce. He's too fucking demanding if you ask me."

"Your cooking is delicious though! It's no surprise though he'd want you to make your special sauce. You make the best sauce in the world, if you ask me!" He paused for a second, before correcting himself. "Well, maybe the best only after my own sauce, of course."

Lovino smacked his arm again and snorted in laughter. "Wow. Aren't you a modest bastard."

"You know it's true, Lovinito! We've compared them, and mine won. Unless you've changed your recipe around, and think it could win this time~!"

Lovino let out a snicker. "You're just gonna have to wait and find out, idiot."

Antonio smiled, before replying, "I look forward to it." The sun had almost completely set, the wind blowing across their faces and causing Lovino to shiver against it. Antonio sighed before reaching over, and opening his window. "My mom invited you over to dinner. Think they'll miss you at home?"

Lovino shook his head, letting Antonio's hand go as they both stood up, bumping shoulders on the small ledge. "Feli'll finish the food, and they'll probably assume I went to your house when I don't come back." Lovino groaned as he accidentally bumped into Antonio's side. "Shit, this ledge is smaller than I remember it being, you're too big for it now, fatass." Antonio let out a noise of complaint as he climbed in through his window, and moved aside for Lovino to get in.

"Hey hey! Why is it just me, you've grown just as much as I have! We aren't twelve anymore, so of course it's smaller than it used to be." Lovino let out a smile as he straightened himself out, before reaching behind him to close the window.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one with the abnormally large ass," he teased, before walking towards the other and standing in front of him. Antonio laughed before wrapping his hands around the other's waist, before reaching down and squeezing the others own behind, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"I dunno, Lovi, this doesn't feel small to me." He laughed as the other's glare, but didn't move his hands.

"You're a moron," Lovino grumbled, but couldn't hide the small quirk of the lips as Antonio leaned forward to place a small kiss to the other's lips.

Leaning back, Antonio returned his smile as he replied "But I'm your moron, right?"

"Damn straight" was the last thing Lovino said before leaning forward to meet Antonio half way for another, longer, kiss. They stayed in that position, losing track of times as they lazily kissed, as though nothing else mattered.

"Oh my!" They broke apart quickly, standing in the middle of the room stunned as Antonio's mother watched them from her position in the door way, "couldn't you two wait until after dinner?"

As Lovino hid his face in embarrassment in his hands, Antonio couldn't meet his mother's eyes as she waited for a response. After a few moments, she signed and clicked her tongue against her teeth a few times, before teasingly saying "Dinner's almost ready, so don't fill up on each other now~!"

She simply laughed in response as Antonio whined at her for interrupting, and Lovino groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

_wow this could be like so much better sigh. _

_gift for a friend, she knows who she is c:. based off of an idea i had while traveling to school. i saw two people sitting on a ledge of a building one day like this, and was like "wowowow what a cute idea for my otp"_

_suggestions and constructive critique is welcome. and by that i mean no flames, please. :c!_

_reviews are love! until next time!_

_-Frost_


End file.
